Ash's Goodra (Forever)
| numeps1=6| numeps2=4| evolution=2| firststagename=Goomy| secondstagename=Sliggoo| firstevoep=TBA| prevonum=704| evo1num=705| evo2num=706| secondevoep=TBA| current=Kalos Route 14| enva1=Tom Wayland| java1=Chinatsu Akasaki| enva2=Tom Wayland| java2=Chinatsu Akasaki| enva3=Jason Griffith| java3=Yūji Ueda| firstevoname =An Oasis of Hope!|secondevoname=Good Friends, Great Training!|released = yes|releasename = Beyond the Rainbow! |releaseep = TBA}} Patrick's Goodra is the fourth Pokémon Ash caught in the Kalos Region. History As a Wild Pokemon Goodra appears as Goomy where he lived in Kalos Route 12 with his friends. With Ash Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Time Travelers Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Alternate Dimension Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Kalos League Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Team Flare Arc TBA Specials TBA Personality As a Goomy, it was a very friendly Pokémon, as it liked to show its affection to others by nibbling on their ears. Even after it had become a Goodra, it maintained its affection, hugging Ash shortly after evolving. It had also proven to be a capable fighter, but was initially scared until it decided to help Ash. Goomy was easily frightened and was afraid of Fairy-type Pokémon such as Dedenne because Dragon-type Pokémon are weak against Fairy-type Pokémon. In One for the Goomy!, after Dedenne was protecting it from Team Rocket, Goomy was pleased and it was no longer afraid of Dedenne. It was also afraid of Bug-type and Poison-type Pokémon such as Ariados as they destroyed Goomy's original home. When depressed or insulted, Goomy tended to use Rain Dance on the offender, as seen when it used the move on Serena for calling it icky, and in One for the Goomy! where it used the move on Jessie. It views Pikachu as a role model, and wants to become strong like it and its Trainer. As shown in A Slippery Encounter!, Goomy had a slimy body, which can help reflect attacks without it taking damage or it can put slime on others, making them slimy, as shown when it used this on Pikachu to help it escape from Team Rocket's cage. It also used to dry out easily causing it to become weak or tired, but could stop it by absorbing water. The invasion of Goomy's home was a clearly traumatic event in its life. In the beginning, whenever it encountered dangerous situations, it tended to flashback to the scene of Bug-type Pokémon attacking its home, and would freeze from the shock. However, it is capable of overcoming its fears to help its friends, as seen in its debut episode and One for the Goomy!. It also leads it to sympathize with others, as seen in An Oasis of Hope!, where it became determined to help a wild Spoink, who had also been driven away from its home by a wild Grumpig. After evolving, some signs of trauma were still present in Sliggoo. In Good Friends, Great Training!, an explosion from one of Team Rocket's mechas caused a fire that reminded it of a group of stranded, young Pokémon surrounded by the fires of the invasion. However, the memory lead Sliggoo to take action, using Rain Dance to put out the flames, and trigger its evolution. After evolving, Goodra's power and endurance became substantially higher, as it was not only able to deal large amounts of damage, but take hits as well without being knocked out, such as Team Rocket's Pumpkaboo's Dark Pulse and Inkay's Psybeam, Tierno's Raichu's Charge Beam and Focus Blast, and Clemont's Luxray's Thunder Fang, Wild Charge, and Swift. This endurance was usually followed up with a Bide attack against the opponents to deal massive damage. Goodra grew into a brave, strong, and kind Pokémon under Ash's care; in Defending the Homeland!, Goodra completely overcame its fear of Bug-types, Fairy-types, and Poison-types to defend its homeland against Florges's Bug-type army. Although it still faltered for a moment after seeing the Blue Flower Florges, it successfully defended itself with encouragement from Ash and his friends. Even after a long absence, Goodra's endurance was shown to be as strong as ever, seen when it took consecutive hits from Dazzling Gleam, Fairy Wind, and Flamethrower in the Full Battle against Sawyer's Slurpuff without being knocked out. It was also shown in The Moment of Lumiose Truth! that when it wins a battle and Ash thanks it for the hard work, it blushes; however, it means that Ash's promise was fulfilled as in A Slippery Encounter!, Ash promised to help Goodra get stronger and he succeeded. Moves Used Gallery Ash Goomy.png|As a Goomy Ash Sliggoo.png|As a Sliggoo Team Flare Sliggoo Adventures.png|Sliggoo in the manga Zinnia Goodra Adventures.png|Goodra in the manga Ash Goodra Hydration.png|Activated Hydration Ash Goomy Bide 2.png|Using Bide as Goomy Ash Sliggoo Dragon Breath.png|Using Dragon Breath as Sliggoo Ash Sliggoo Rain Dance.png|Using Rain Dance as Sliggoo Ash Goodra Ice Beam.png|Using Ice Beam Ash Goodra Dragon Pulse.png|Using Dragon Pulse Ash Goodra Bide 2.png|Using Bide (Part 2) Ash Goodra Bide 1.png|Using Bide (Part 1) d2707e923e98b116ccad4c8c218be150d7cdca8a_hq.jpg|Goodra crying while bidding farewell to Ash Trivia *Goodra is the first and only one of Ash's released Pokémon to officially rejoin his team. ** It is also the second released Pokémon to rejoin a main character's team, the first being Dawn's Pachirisu. Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Pseudo-legendary Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters